Crazy with a Chance
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sonny and Tawni are believed to be criminals so Mr Condor has hired the female spy Foxxy Cleopatra to find out the truth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance and Austin Powers.**

* * *

 **Crazy with a Chance**

 **Sonny and Tawni are believed to be criminals so Mr Condor has hired the female spy Foxxy Cleopatra to find out the truth.**

Foxxy is going undercover at the Condor Studio as Jessica Night II, the awesome co-producer of a new show titled 'Back to the Fun'.

"Hello, kids. I'm Jessica Night II, but y'all may call me just Jessica. I hope we will work good together." says Foxxy.

"You're hot." says Nico.

"Thanks, young man." says Foxxy as she wink at Nico.

"Oh, no!" thinks Sonny when she sees it.

"I'm of course not going to hook up with any of you. Simply being friendly and sweet." says Foxxy, he voice soft and sexy.

Sonny doesn't like the clothes that Foxxy wear.

Foxxy wear a tight crop top style jacket in neon-green leather, a black lace push-up bra, a short white latex skirt and gray leather over the knee boots with 5 inch steel heels.

Tawni on the other hand, unlike Sonny, love Foxxy's fashion style.

"Questions...problems...don't feel shy to ask. I am very open-minded and I never judge, unless I have to." says Foxxy.

Nico's dick is getting hard in his pants.

"Why do you look like a whore?" says Sonny.

"I've never thought of my style as sexual. This is how I look pretty much all the time. My choice of outfit is not to be sexy for men and boys, it is just what I love to wear." says Foxxy, seemingly not hurt even a bit by Sonny's comment.

"Alright, but it looks very sexual and there's a large amount of horny teenage boys here." says Sonny.

"Yeah, obviously." says Foxxy with a smile, who notice a bulge in the pants of Nico, Grady, Chad and the other guys in the room.

"Don't you get upset about how all the dudes are turned on by you?" says Sonny.

"No, why should I be upset? I'm flattered that teenage men find an older chick like me sexy." says Foxxy.

"Are you serious?" says Sonny.

"Yes." says Foxxy.

Sonny sigh in slight anger, not happy about what sort of woman Foxxy seem to be.

"That's all I have for now. Get to work." says Foxxy.

The 'So Random' cast and the 'MacKenzie Falls' cast leave the room, while the cast of the new show 'Back to the Fun' stay in the room.

The 'Back to the Fun' are getting ready to film a scene.

Foxxy take her seat next to the director.

4 hour later.

Sonny and Tawni are in their dressing room.

Someone knocks on the door.

Sonny open and sees Foxxy.

"Can I come in?" says Foxxy.

"Do you wanna talk to Tawni and me? We're not even on the show you produce." says Sonny.

"I just want to get to know you, ladies." says Foxxy.

"C'mon in, have a seat." says Tawni.

Foxxy observe the behavior o both Sonny and Tawni to see if they are criminals or not.

"I like your outfit." says Tawni.

"Thank you." says Foxxy as she take a seat on the couch.

"Do you think I'd look cool in such clothes?" says Tawni.

"Well, honestly you're a bit young to wear my style, but you do have a body that you need for it." says Foxxy.

"I'm not that young." says Tawni. "I've had sex."

"Really? Good for you, girl. Sex is amazing. In particular if the man has a big hard dick." says Foxxy.

"Yeah." says Tawni.

Sonny leave the room.

4 hours later, Nico try to spy on Foxxy when she pee.

Nico stand on the toilet in the bathroom stall next to the one that Foxxy is in.

Nico jerk off to what he see.

"Sex crazy boy, if you love to watch you could have told me." says Foxxy as she suddenly look up at Nico.

Nico stop what he does in fear.

"Relax, okay? I'm not angry. Just surprised that you're up there, looking at me." says Foxxy.

"Oh, can I continue to watch?" says Nico.

"Sure, watch, jerk off. Do what you want." says Foxxy as she goes back to peeing and pretend that she does not know that Nico is looking.

Nico starts to jerk off again.

"Mmm, shit..." moans Nico.

Foxxy finish peeing.

"Sexy!" moans Nico.

Foxxy fart a little and that makes Nico cum.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Nico as he cum.

Nico's big creamy cum-load fly and land on Foxxy's left boot.

"Wow! You cum a lot." says Foxxy.

Foxxy lick Nico's cum from her boot.

The next day.

"Miss Night, may I talk to you?" says Chad.

"Sure." says Foxxy.

"I'd like to take this in private." says Chad.

"Okay. Meet me in my office later." says Foxxy.

5 hours later.

Chad enter Foxxy's office.

"What do you like to talk about?" says Foxxy.

"I wanna have sex with you." says Chad, as manly as possible.

"Are you serious?" says Foxxy.

"Yes, very much so." says Chad.

"Well, I may be open-minded, but I will not let you put your dick into my pussy. Though I can give you a blowjob." says Foxxy.

"No, thanks." says Chad and then leave the room.

45 minutes later.

Foxxy notice Sonny and Tawni whisper about something. She can't hear what they say, but that makes her think that they might be criminals.

"Hmm...maybe..." think Foxxy.

2 days later.

Mr Condor is fucking Foxxy in her pussy.

"Did you find anything?" moans Mr Condor.

"No, there's no solid stuff that tells me that Tawni and Sonny are evil." moans Foxxy.

"I understand...keep your investigation going." moans Mr Condor.

"As you wish, sir." moans Foxxy.

"Fuck...yeah!" moans Mr Condor as he cum in Foxxy's sexy pussy.

"Yes! Thanks for the big load, sir...sooooo sexy, indeed." moans Foxxy as she get a wonderful orgasm.

The next day.

"Need to see if Sonny and Tawni are good or not." thinks Foxxy.

Foxxy spy on Sonny and Tawni when they eat lunch.

"Do you actually like the new producer?" says Sonny.

"Yeah, she seem nice." says Tawni.

"I think she's a slut." says Sonny.

"So what? I'm sort of a slut too." says Tawni.

"Maybe, but not in the same way as her." says Sonny. "You are my friend."

"Thanks, but I am a slut, even though you don't wanna admit it." says Tawni.

"Yeah, guess so." says Sonny.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Dan Wolf...?" says Tawni.

"Not even a little bit. He's disgusting. All he wants to do with girls is fucking them and cum in them." says Sonny.

"Yeah, people say that he has a big dick." says Tawni.

"Maybe so, but I hate him." says Sonny.

"Okay." says Tawni.

Foxxy can unfortunately not hear what Sonny and Tawni are talking about.

She can't get closer at the moment without seeming suspicious herself so she decides to not even try to.

"Are you a virgin?" says Tawni.

"No. I've sucked dick and I did actually have sex once." says Sonny.

"Okay. Nice." says Tawni.

"I wish I'd saved myself though." says Sonny.

"You shouldn't have regrets. Sex is wondeful. When there's a big dick in my pussy I feel like the Queen of Earth." says Tawni.

"Whatever..." says Sonny.

"When you had sex, who was it with?" says Tawni.

"Uh...it was...Chad." says Sonny.

"Really? I'm proud of you." says Tawni.

"Thanks...I think..." says Sonny.

The next day.

"Does your friends Sonny and Tawni usually follow the rules?" says Foxxy.

"Sure, they are not rule-breakers." says Nico.

"Thanks." says Foxxy.

"If you really wanna thank me, suck my dick." says Nico.

"Sorry, boy. I'm not that open-minded." says Foxxy.

Foxxy move her sexy ass in a seductive way as she leave the room.

"Hmm..." thinks Foxxy.

2 hours later.

"I need to get fucked." thinks Foxxy as she walk from her office to studio 12 G.

She wear a tight black leather t-shirt, white skinny jeans and pink shoes.

Suddenly she sees Marta Balatico from the 'MacKenzie Falls' cast who try to hide stolen things under her jacket.

It turns out that Marta is the real criminal.

"You, stop!" says Foxxy.

"What?" says Marta confused.

"I'm Foxxy Cleopatra of the ASD, give up." says Foxxy as she show her badge and aim a gun at Marta.

Marta drop the stolen items and goes down on her knees, giving up.

"You're under arrest." says Foxxy as she put handcuffs on Marta.

"Don't touch me with your disgusting hands!" says Marta in anger.

"Shut up. You've the rights to remain silent, bimbo." says Foxxy with a slightly porn-like voice as she touch Marta's pussy a bit.

25 minutes later.

"Mr Condor, this is the person who's been stealing studio gear." says Foxxy as she and Marta enter Mr Condor's office.

"I understand." says Mr Condor.

The next day.

"I'm sorry, kids. My true identity is Foxxy Cleopatra, spy and agent of the American Security Department." says Foxxy.

"So you're not our new producer?" says Vicky Aaronsen, the girl who play the main character on 'Back to the Fun'.

"No. Your actual producer, a woman named Rowena Langborne, will arrive tomorrow." says Foxxy.

"Why didn't you tell us who you are?" says Chad.

"I had specific orders from Mr Condor to not reveal my true name." says Foxxy.

"That actually makes sense. And sorry for thinking that you were a slut." says Sonny.

"No worry. I've been called everything from a retarded lesbian to a stupid poopin' loser and almost everything in between. As an agent you need to learn how to not allow people's comments to hurt your feelings." says Foxxy. "Bye, sexy kids. Have a lot o fun."

 **The End.**


End file.
